


Twisted Affection

by Emriel



Series: Taken [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Paranoia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regression, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Torture, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born several years earlier, in the year 1933? What if he had a loving family that never exposed him to the evils of society, that made him entirely too trusting, and naive? What if he was just an ordinary boy and despite all this, Tom Riddle fell in love with him?What if love turned to something darker? And what if love wasn’t really love but just some form of twisted affection? Does the end justify the means?





	Twisted Affection

**Author's Note:**

> My head is being assaulted by violent stories that needs to be written. I wrote this in a day. So warning, this is going to be really dark and fluffy. It’ll start like a nice fluffy pancake, then ooze red in the middle by the end. If you've read Amor Vincit Omnia, this is similar in a way... but maybe less horrible. **Read at your own risk**.

Harry Potter was sorted in Gryffindor just like his parents. He was no one special beside his talent at Quidditch where he could easily claim that he was the ace that often won them the cup.

He had electric green eyes that people liked enough, hair that refused to lay flat, round glasses that made him look younger than he should be, and a scar on his forehead.

Aside from that, he was atrocious at potions, mediocre at everything else except defence against the dark arts and charms.

He thought to himself that he was pretty normal except that he was a bit on the short side and everyone else thought that made him cute and attractive. Girls liked him enough, and he’d had a fair share of admirers.

The problem?

He had no idea how to flirt with girls. He didn’t know how to deal with them. He often wondered why they can’t just be blunt instead of giving him hints and expecting him to figure everything out.

He went on a date once and it was traumatizing because he didn’t really know what to do.

He could still remember the Ravenclaw girl said, “You don’t know how to kiss?”

And.

“This is the most boring date I’ve ever been in… but at least I get to tell everyone that I dated Harry Potter. See ya.”

Dating her felt like that.

Who thought that yes meant no when he asked “do you want chocolates?” Hell every girl wanted chocolates… but apparently that meant she did want chocolates but more than just chocolates, she wanted flowers, jewelry and attention…

Well fuck her. He thought.

He was a virgin, and he was probably going to stay that way until it was time to marry… or maybe that was an exaggeration.

He often heard the other boys in his dorm talking about it, how to kiss and how it feels to fuck a girl, how soft boobs were and how it felt like cumming inside their pussies. So vulgar he thought… but that was what every guy in his year was interested of.

Except him.

Because he couldn’t figure out how to get to that stage where A you were friends to B you were fucking.

He didn’t even want to… if he was being honest but he was curious.

And the best and most useless piece of advice he’s ever got was “Just do it!” His friends sat him down explaining while he was red as tomato, “you know, they start to get that look, and it’s obvious once you get used to it. Then, you just ask them, wanna fuck?”

OR any of the other combinations of words he’d rather not think about or say out loud.

Harry resigned himself to just being too shy to actually get any work done and he wasn’t the type that would just fuck any girl that was interested.

He just liked to fly, and he liked to eat scones. He loved hanging out with nature… that was cause, he didn’t have any other close friends.

Because of James Potter.

He was Harry Potter, the younger brother to James Potter who until he graduated, made it a point to cement to everyone else’s mind that he was a loser and that they should just leave him alone because he liked to be alone.

No it wasn’t bullying, but that mistaken belief was enough for others to distance themselves from him unless they were all hanging out in the common room.

So for the first two years of his schooling, he was often alone reading in the library, alone sitting next to a tree by the lake… and that was fine.

There was a permanent label of shy, loner, only good at quidditch type of boy on his forehead.

He was overshadowed by the legacy of his older brother because he was so much better at everything else. He was simply a copy, like a bad copy but that was okay.

So his main company was books.

Never in the life of him did he think he was good enough for anyone else, and it was in this mindset that he rejected the first guy that ever approached him.

Enter Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The Slytherin King. The Head boy that was beloved by all. He had perfect grades, drop dead gorgeous looks and he’s charmed everyone in Hogwarts except Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore who often overlooked his strong points.

Rumour has it they had a tiff despite Tom’s stellar white performance that even earned him an award.

The young man had an entourage of followers who if asked, would probably lay roses at his feet wherever he passed. It’s said that he’s dated plenty but never really stuck to anyone of them for more than a week.

And that he was a sex god that girls were dying to taste. The boys went gay for him.

His voice was just the perfect pitch, and to have his attention was the equivalent of being the envy of the entire school. It also meant bullies will come after you if they deem you unworthy of their idol’s attention.

Harry could only watch Tom from afar, but one fine day, they met. Likely the work of fate, and not the work of _pure calculated genius._

* * *

Harry was honestly, an utter airhead. Aside from his own concerns, he often found himself disconnected from what was going on about the school. He was often caught up in his own problems since trouble always seemed to find him.

He once drowned in the lake but was saved by the giant squid.

He also got locked up in the room full of suits of armour and wasn’t found until three days later. He developed a fear of closed spaces since then.

He broke all his ribs after being hit by a bludger one too many times, but out of sheer tenacity, he always caught the snitch. The mediwitch in the school was close enough to be called his mother given the number of times he’s landed there. It didn’t help that all the other teams often made it their goal to see who hit him the most, probably cause they never won against Gryffindor ever since he came along.

Because of quidditch, his ribs were broken again, and it pained him to move around but there was something he must do or in this case _read_ in the library. He was reaching for the little black book that he couldn’t reach and couldn’t help the pained moans when someone picked it up for him.

Harry rejoiced and said  “Thank you,” before disappearing to his quiet corner.

Someone followed him. Harry ignored it, burying his head in the book.

Someone sat before him, trying to strike up a conversation. The voice said, “I believe you should go to the Hospital Wing. You’re injured.”

Harry nodded politely without even looking up from his book.

It was bizarre that someone was sitting with him… it made Harry self conscious but he tried to ignore the feeling and read through the chapter which was getting rather interesting. The dragon was in fact not just a dragon, but a prince bewitched by a wizard who was after his wealth.

In the story, the dragon was evil and was destined to kill the princess. When the princess arrived, she saw that the rumors have been embellished with lies, and saw a kind hearted dragon who decided to keep her a prisoner for fear of being alone again. The princess was too kind and decided that she must free the dragon being kept as the guardian of an old castle. The castle belonged to the dragon anyway, so it was within his rights to guard it but it shouldn’t mean that he should be imprisoned in it.

True love it seemed turned the curse around and it was to their surprise that the dragon magically transformed into a blonde long haired dude.

Obviously, when the dragon transformed into his former self, the princess was supposed to fall in love but she did not, thinking he was an imposter and stabbed a sword through his heart.

'WHAT.'

Harry began to leaf through the book, and thought it was preposterous that it happened. The logical direction of the plot should have been, she’d fall in love after the curse has ended and not kill him…Skimming, Harry learned that his time as a dragon gave him powers, so he could not be killed by just a mere sword stab. So the prince and the princess became mortal enemies and she fell into cahoots with the sorcerer that changed the prince into a dragon only to find out that once they’ve slain the dragon, it was truly her first love.

The end.

How utterly stupid, Harry thought.

“Are you ignoring me?”

Harry blinked at the question, and finally put down his book, still feeling very bewildered at what he just read.

“Not at all,” Harry looked up and saw it was no one else but Tom Riddle. Harry felt rather speechless and his first thought was… did he do something wrong. He wracked his mind and couldn’t come up with any reason why the Head boy was personally talking to him.

“I thought you were. I’ve been trying to catch your attention for the past ten minutes…”

Harry blushed, “Sorry… when I read, I tend to lose track of time.”

“You’re reading the children’s version of the Dragon and the Witch?” Tom Riddle leaned closer, interested and plopped his chin over his hand, in thought.

“Yes, you see… I don’t think it’s a good book. A lot of things don’t make sense… like you know, I wish the story just ended with the princess falling in love with the prince.”

Tom nodded, “I have read that version as well. It doesn’t come close to the original...”

Harry’s eyes brightened, “There’s an original?”

Tom considered his question before talking, “Yes and we have it here in Hogwarts… in the restricted section. What you have is just one among the many copies that’s currently in circulation. You’ll find that the original story is more riveting except…”

Harry leaned closer and Thomas waved a wand, casting a privacy ward.

“Except what?” Harry asked, eagerly.

“That contents of the book is banned and considered disturbing.”

Harry frowned at this, “How come?”

Thomas leaned backwards to his chair and folded his arms, “The original is a tale between a Dragon and a Wizard. Not a witch… and the book touched upon magical practices that are now frowned upon. It was written in the medieval ages after all.”

Harry looked very interested and sighed, “it’s in the restricted section…”

“For a reason.” Tom said pointedly.

Harry looked very sad at this and began thumbing over the pages of the book.

“I can get it for you if you want?” Tom Riddle offered.

Harry immediately shook his head, “no… no I don’t want to trouble you. It’s just a book.”

At this, Tom smirked, and asked, “Are you sure?”

Harry groaned, “Um… uh… fine! At what price?”

The older boy just laughed. “No price at all. Consider it an act of kindness from someone who also loves books.”

Harry pouted, “No… that won’t work. You Slytherins always want something in return. So tell me what you want so I won’t owe you a favour.”

“If you must insist, then meet me here in a week’s time. I’d like to know what you think of the novel once you’ve finished reading it.”

Harry nodded, “Deal.”

To this they shook hands.

Tom stood up and said conspiratorially, “Wait here.”

Tom laid a hand on his shoulder, patting it, as if to have Harry calm down from his excitement before leaving.

Harry watched Tom Riddle from his vantage point and thought how lucky he was that their head boy was so kind.

The rumours about him were true after all. Tom was charming, approachable and… being in his presence made Harry feel so much lighter.

Waiting was agonizing, and Harry hoped he would not get in trouble for this. He knew that it could backfire and he could be sent to the headmaster for disciplinary reasons if Tom Riddle decides to lie and say, “I found a Gryffindor student with illegal material.”

But it didn’t seem like Tom was the type.

Soon, he was coming back with a red leather bound book.

“Here it is, Draconis and le Fae.”

Harry gasped as he traced the cover of the book where a dragon was breathing fire towards a man with a sword and shield.

“Like some of the books in the restricted section, there is a curse upon this one. You must first lay your palm on the cover and wait until it is warm before you open it. Otherwise, you risk passing out.”

Harry put his hand on the cover and asked, “Like this? Oh… cool. It really is getting warm.”

“Good. Now… we’ll have to make sure that no one finds out you’re reading it so I will cast a temporary charm. Can you lend me your wand? If you get caught, I don’t want to be involved. Let’s be clear that this is all your doing.”

Harry grinned, “I won’t get caught, don’t worry."

“How confident.” Tom remarked.

Harry took out his wand from his pocket and handed it over, “Here.”

Harry gave his wand to Tom, unknowing that this innocent action was going to lead to something _more_. “Strange… it feels similar to mine. Care to tell me what core you have?”

“Um… Ollivander said it’s a phoenix feather.”

Harry pursed his lips, and Tom cast the spell. The red leather slowly turned into an unassuming blue history book.

Harry smiled and said, “Thank you.”

Tom gave him back his wand, and Harry pocketed it.

Tom stood up and said, “I’ll leave you to your reading. I must attend to other duties. I’d urge you to go back to the hospital wing and have them heal your ribs properly, but I don’t think you’ll listen to that advice. Just don’t be late for curfew, Harry.”

Harry was bewildered, “Wait… how do you know my name?”

But Tom already left. Harry put it off as being famous enough through Quidditch.

* * *

Throughout the week, Harry struggled to finish the book. He brought it with him everywhere and it was only because he made a promise to Tom that he’d share his thoughts that he finished it. Never in his life did he feel so embarrassed to be reading something so…

“Pornogarphic!”

Harry exclaimed, waving his hands and cheeks so red.

“I did warn you that it will be disturbing and that it’s not for children...” quipped Tom.

Harry acknowledged this and brought down his hand. He took out the book from his bag and held it.

“That’s all? After all that trouble, all you have to say to me is that you found the book pornographic?”

Tom looked so disappointed.

Harry gathered his courage and began, “The story… is nice. It’s more interesting than the children’s fairy tail. I learned… a lot of new things like… It’s okay to marry your own sibling back then… and how being with other men… was so common compared to now. Just like in the story, I learned that they… they even invented spells to get guys pregnant! I ended up researching about it. I liked how the book was an exaggerated version of um… a real event.”

Tom nodded along and said, “How so?”

“You see, le Fae is actually about the family of Morgana le Fay and how her son was rumored have committed... You know.” Harry began waving the book around, unable to say the word “-With a dragon. You get it. It’s nice but so… ridiculous. The story was more fleshed out? There was incest, slavery, pedophila… and and rape and weird sex rituals. And when Draconis died, I thought it was over but le Fae turned him into inferi because he was a necromancer and and he… they had sex.”

Harry finished and tried to hide his face with the book that he was steadfastly trying to hand over to the other boy.

“Good. I too found it weird, and unnecessary, but I suppose one didn’t want stories to end badly. The Dragon that Morgana’s son attempted to court ended up mauling him, disfiguring his body. From other sources, it seemed as if he resorted to using necromancy restoring the parts the dragon has eaten, like his arms, and sexual organs-”

“Stop. I don’t want to know.”

Tom's hands touched the novel’s edge and Harry began to gradually let go, as Tom put the offending piece of literature inside his bag.

“Why did you have me read it?” Harry asked.

The head boy laughed at this and said, “I wanted someone else’s opinion. I didn’t know the material was too jarring for your delicate sensibilities.”

Harry frowned and said, “It’s not…”

“One would think as if you have no experience… oh and perhaps that is why…”

Harry blushed hotly, “I too have done it!”

Tom Riddle’s eyes swiftly flashed red, and back to blue like a trick of the light, “with whom?”

Harry looked down, “I’m not about to tell you.”

Tom was immediately upon him, a hand tilting his chin, with blue eyes staring intently into green.

“Liar.” Tom smiled.

Harry pushed Tom away and blurted out, beet red, “okay so… I lied. I haven’t had… sex yet… I kissed someone though… and I think that’s enough… I’m still young and there’s plenty of time to do that when I’m older… There’s nothing wrong with that…”

“Oh, Harry. You truly are...”

Harry glared, “what? A virgin?”

Tom burst out laughing, and spontaneously hugged him.

“Your words, not mine.”

Harry struggled away from the hold. He sighed and tried not to curl into a ball out of sheer embarrassment.

Tom began to lean closer, and Harry noticed how tall Tom was. He moved backwards and with a sudden thud, his back hit the wall.

With nowhere to run to, he put his hands between them but Tom pressed against him, dwarfing him.

With the privacy ward no one could see them and it was weird, creeping him out how close Tom was to him, and how it was easy enough to start counting the head boy’s individual lashes and smell his minty breath, “Tom? What are you doing?”

Harry suddenly felt a hand, holding his.

Tom’s face was really close. His breath tickled his ear.

“I could teach you, Harry.”

“Teach me?” Harry whispered.

“Sex. It’s easy and it’ll make you feel good. Say yes.”

Harry felt dizzy, and a hand began guiding his, towards Tom’s crotch until he was rubbing it and Tom was hard.

Harry pushed him away, rather vehemently.

“No… No. I don’t want to. I’m not ready for this…”

“Scared?”

Harry shook his head and said, “I’m not gay and I don’t like you that way, can’t we just be friends?”

But after saying that, Harry ran away.

* * *

Harry wanted to scream.

He couldn’t believe he actually came close to… doing something illicit in the library with the head boy, of all people.

OF ALL PEOPLE.

He kept replaying it his head, and his dreams were filled of wavy haired guys with cold blue eyes whispering heated words like, “Let me teach you how.”

“Don’t you see how hard I am, for you?”

“I’ll fill you up.”

Or, undressing slowly for him, “You can call me your professor Hary. For your first lesson, you need to learn how to touch me? Like this.”

No. Just no.

He was not gay. Period.

Harry avoided Tom Riddle, perfect alpha male for the rest of his year.

Tom left him lingering looks.

He received letters, roses, chocolates, and a hand drawn painting of Draconis and le Fae. His friends started talking.

Harry thought it would never end.

For that entire year, he convinced himself he was straight, and that the cause of his unending scourgifies was not Tom Riddle.

He told himself that he was not gay because his brother hated gays and he knew his friends often talked of how disgusting they were.

He didn’t want to be ostracized.

If he was a tiny bit honest, he knew he was attracted to Tom, but he heard the rumours and knew that Tom Riddle never lasted very long with anyone. He didn’t want the attraction to grow and end in heartbreak because Merlin knows how many broken hearts Tom left behind him.

He didn’t want to be part of that list, and he didn’t want to be involved.

* * *

Tom tried, to corner him after so long.

“Headmaster Dumbledore wants you in his office.”

Harry thought he was in trouble then and Tom instead lead them in an empty classroom,

“I can’t believe I had to resort to this. Forgive me, Harry. I really do apologize. I never wanted to scare you away, I merely wanted to help you get over your embarrassment.”

“What?”

Harry couldn’t find the words, and his head were filled with lingering images of the dreams he’s been having and blurted out, “Stop! I don’t want to hear what you have to say.”

And ran away. Again.

* * *

For six months of the remaining year, Tom Riddle pursued him, in secret.

He was able to do this because he often had someone else around his shoulder, and often they had some similarity to him.

Black hair, short, green eyes, glasses or a combination of all four.

It was creepy, but Harry began a habit of denial that it had no connection to him.

And sometimes, even his friends would notice, saying, “Harry, what ever did you do to make the head boy hate you?”

“Hate?” Harry swerved his head and saw Tom looking at him very intently before conversing with his friends.

“Yes, he’s always glaring at you.”

“I never… did anything. You know.” He said to Septimus Weasley, and the ginger haid nodded, “Be careful. I heard he can be really cruel to those who break the rules.”

Harry began to defend him and he caught himself, and stopped.

_‘Fuck.’_

And it was because he was in denial that he did not notice the Slytherins gave him a wide berth, and that in Quidditch, people stopped trying to send him bludgers.

No one tried to harm him and no one tried to get close him.

* * *

At the end of Harry’s third year, Tom was there, wearing his graduation cap surrounded by everyone who was saying their goodbyes. Harry watched from afar while the girls in his year sighed dreamily.

“Our prince is leaving us…”

“Oh shut it, there’s still Abraxas.”

“But he’s not as hot. He’s not as kind as Tom. Tom is perfection... ahhh.”

Harry got dragged by the group, and he tried to hide while the girls around him wanted to get closer to say farewell too.

He struggled to get away. He definitely did not want to be seen.

“We heard your plans and you have our full support when you join the Ministry.”

“Please don’t forget about me. I’ll write to you, Tom.”

“Oh Tom. We’ll miss you. You’re welcome to visit Hogwarts.”

“Let’s celebrate tonight in Hogsmeade before we all leave for home tomorrow!”

When Tom saw him, crawling on the floor, he parted the crowd until Harry finally surfaced, dusting his robes and standing up.

“Stop trying to run away from me.”

Tom hissed behind him before holding his wrist and dragging him away.

“If you’ll excuse us.”

Everyone gasped, and Harry was blushing hotly and protesting. Tom was annoyed, “If you don’t stop moving, I will hex you. Do you understand?”

Most of the girls who saw Harry getting dragged away put two and two and realized the similarity between Harry and all the girls and boys Tom Riddle dated and destroyed for the entire year.

This event fed the rumor mill for months. It didn’t help that someone took a picture of them.

“Hey! Everyone’s going to talk.”

“Let them. I’m done trying to hide this. I’m attracted to you. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

They went to a secluded part of Hogwarts, near the dungeons.

“You said you want us to remain friends, but you avoid me like I’ve done the most heinous crime. Talk to me, Harry. I’ll be gone soon. Please.”

Harry refused to look him in the eye.

“If this is because of your age... then I can wait, Harry. I just want to get to know you better.”

Then Tom took his hand, and rubbed it.

Harry snatched it away, as if burned. “You… you don’t understand. I need time and… you have… you have so many others who want you, who love you.. And I’m just… a kid you think you like. I’ve seen you date other people… and you know what you do? You break their hearts. I’m not just something you can collect, Riddle and I’m not gay.”

Harry never noticed how the windows around them cracked.

“Is that so?...”

Harry closed his eyes when he saw Tom’s hands curl into fists.

He was going to get punched. He waited for it.

And waited.

Until there was a gentle hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry to have troubled you with my affection. I wish you all the best. Perhaps when things are unattainable, you begin to realize its true value. Let us hope our paths never cross again, Harry. Goodbye.”

That was the last Harry ever saw of Tom.

* * *

Harry was just a kid, and was very ignorant of how easily attraction can turn into an obsession.

During Harry’s fourth year, Harry was saddened that the girl he went out with lost her life because of a muggle bomb. Too many of them remained, and the muggle world was still recovering from the Second World War. The whole of Hogwarts mourned her.

Slytherins were back to being pricks, and he was back to being bludgeoned to the point that they had to substitute him with a new seeker. It’s a good thing Septimus had a sister who was good enough.

* * *

During Harry’s fifth year, he went to Hogsmeade and used a special Map that his brother’s friends created in order to sneak away safely.

It was snowy and at that time of the year, the sun was long gone past six. He forgot to cast a charm that would make the soles of his boots less likely to slip, so he tripped and fell head first on the snow.

“My glasses, where are my glasses...” He knelt on the snowy floor, hands moving everywhere looking for it. He started shivering too.

Someone cast a silent accio and gently placed the missing glasses upon Harry’s nose.

“Thank you. Oh, it’s you…”

Harry awkwardly said and Tom smiled, kindly, “It’s been a long time. How’s everything?”

“Good.”

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Hogwarts, Harry?”

To this, Harry pursed his lips, “Um… I forgot to buy gifts for my best friend and I snuck out… for a last minute trip.” He tried to avoid looking at Tom, feeling self conscious and embarrassed.

Tom then noticed he was shivering, and cast a warming charm.

“Does this mean no one knows you’re here?” Tom asked in concern.

Harry nodded, “It’s a secret… and I intend to be back before they know it”

“You foolish boy. Are you not afraid of the dark lord and his followers?”

“But… Dumbledore… defeated Grindelwald right? So… it’s safe.”

“True, but it doesn’t mean dark wizards are not at large. You’d have been killed if it weren’t for me.”

It was then that Harry saw bodies and blood on the alleyway they were in.

“Oh god. What happened here?”

Tom looked serious, “Grindelwald’s remaining followers… see, being part of the ministry makes me a prime target for these fools. You come from a light family… You shouldn’t be so carefree.”

“Thank… you. I guess.”

“I can accompany you and see to it you’re back at Hogwarts before your friends worry.” Tom offered.

Harry was unsure how to proceed with this, but Tom was holding out his hand and Harry owed him one. “Okay.”

“First, let me get rid of their bodies.”

“Don’t you need it, for evidence?”

“Hardly. All the evidence they need can be taken out of my mind. I wouldn’t want others to feel horrified seeing this. I’ve summoned my men as well. They’ll ensure everything is taken cared of.”

Harry nodded, finding Tom to be ever so reliable.

Tom cast a charm that vanished the corpses and the blood. The ease of which he did it, was astounding.

When Tom walked next to him, Harry did not notice a wand pressed upon his back. He collapsed into Tom Riddle’s arms.

* * *

The next moment he woke up, he was in a dungeon, naked.

There was only one source of light which was a torch light. He tried to move, but there were chains on his wrist, his legs and his neck.

Harry couldn’t see anything else because he didn’t have his glasses. All of a sudden, there was a potion being fed to him.

“This will keep him awake.”

He heard a gruff voice, and that was when he felt his legs getting opened and something really big push past his anus and he screamed because it fucking hurt.

“Have fun, boys. He’s all yours.”

He heard a door close, and he felt many… many hands.

He didn’t know anyone in the room, but they were fucking him calling dirty names and it hurt so much he thought his throat couldn’t handle any more of his screaming.

They weren’t gentle at all, and used him raw. He lost count how many were there, but pretty soon, he felt like a doll, unable to move an inch, and the way they used him made it feel like sandpaper was rubbing his insides.

He tried counting, while he was begging for them to stop and gave up when he noticed he’d been used by well over a hundred people.

At first, they could only use his ass, but soon enough, they found him too loose, so they started using his mouth and told him, “if you bite, you’ll lose your teeth.”

* * *

He started crying, and calling out names, of his father, mother, brother… for someone to save him.

It was never ending, and his body could not adapt to it, with the constant abuse. He did not know why he was there, and why they raped him. He was innocent… he pleaded and reasoned but they kept at it, and if he didn’t cooperate, he was hurt.

At first they were mere threats but soon, “Our lord said, it’s fine to curse him.”

“Well then, you heard it slut. If you don’t move, we’re gonna have to hurt you.”

Harry shook his head, he couldn’t move his legs anymore, and they still wanted him to ride the dick of some fat bastard.

“Fuck you,” he rasped.

“Crucio.”

Harry convulsed and they began laughing.

They peed on him, and made him lick it. “If you want this to end, you have to learn to obey. Say yes, master.”

Harry kept his mouth shut, and they cast the torture curse again, and while he was convulsing, someone put their dick inside his ass.

“So fucking good. Eh, Avery. He’s gonna go insane if you don’t fucking stop that spell.”

Harry collapsed, crying.

“Aww, look at you… so pretty when you cry… but you know what? No one’s going to save you. You’ll die when you’re all used up until you’re fucked to an inch of your life.”

Harry couldn’t stop the tears. “No… more…. I’m sorry.”

His lips were chapped, he hadn’t had food for days nor water.

“Please… stop…”

Harry just wanted it to end.

When he lost consciousness they rennervated him. This made him pee all over himself, and because of this, they punched him, and bit his nipple hard until it tore off.

What started out as rape soon became torture.

Crucio, wasn’t as fun anymore and so they got creative.

“You’ve already tried licking piss, why not eat shit.”

“Eat fucking shit.”

They said, while there was a dick in his ass.

They gave a silver bowl of foul smelling brown mush, “I mixed in some food fer ya. So you don’t die. He doesn’t want you to die. Not yet.”

Harry took one bite and promptly wanted to puke it all out. He dry heaved, and every guy was laughing.

That was his meal from then on.

* * *

“It’s starting to smell in here. Someone hose him down.”

Harry woke up when freezing cold water came over him.

He then started gulping mouthfuls of it.

His once healthy body was filled with bruises and he could see his bones. He could see it from the reflection on the floor and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel horrified.

* * *

Days turned to weeks into months. Harry lost track, and they fed him food mixed with excrement, bugs, and all sorts of nasty things. When they weren’t torturing him, they were making fun of him. When they weren’t making fun of him, they were fucking him.

Drugging him.

He’s tasted all sorts of booze and one night, he had a bottle of wine shoved up his ass.

He got drunk from it.

“Who knew this cock slut can get drunk from his ass. Nasty piece of work, ain’t he?”

“Come on then, fuck yourself on it.”

They urged him to do so, and Harry fucked himself on the wine bottle for their enjoyment until it cracked and he was crying.

“Episkey. Can’t have you losing too much blood when we only just got here. How about… you touch yourself. Give us a good show.”

They started clapping, and Harry was dizzy from the alcohol.

It was the only time he felt pleasure. It felt disgusting. He thought he was disgusting.

When he came, trembling on the stone floor, they celebrated by making him chug more wine. “Hey, kid, don’t pass out.”

He did, and when woke up, he was getting fucked in the ass, and his mouth.

It was never ending.

Sometimes, he forgot his name.

Because they called him Slut. Slave. Cunt.

* * *

He hardly left his cell until one day, he lay on marble floor, naked as always and the dark lord cast a “mosmorde” on his torso.

They made him bleed, hung him from the ceiling and beneath him, he watched people have an orgy and bring in other slaves who weren’t so lucky to stay alive because it was a sport of killing them.

Then, they put him down and started stabbing his body, while chanting weird words. They started slicing up his skin, made him drink weird potions.

He was just tired, and repeatedly asked, “kill me… just kill me.” Uncaring and numb of the nightmare that was happening all around him.

* * *

He was kept alive with potions and healing magic.

One day, they told him, “You’re going to die soon.”

He had an infection in his blood and they were sewing up a severed arm.

And as Harry lay in bed, he smiled, having lost his voice and was glad… that it was finally going to end.

* * *

“You say he’s going to die,” came a cold voice.

“Yes… my lord. His body has deteriorated so much, there is no point in healing him,” an old woman replied.

“Find me a cure.”

“There is no cure… we’ve tried my lord. His body is falling apart.”

“I see.”

Harry was half asleep but he couldn’t open his eyes. He thought there was hand on his hair and hisses. It was like a lullaby.

He dreamt of Hogwarts then, of his friends of his forgotten family.

* * *

Harry found himself given a wand, and a voice, a very convincing voice telling him to, “kill… kill… kill…”

He followed the voice, cast a green colored spell.

* * *

After the strange dream, Harry lay alone, and empty.

He felt numb and broken.

Like something had been taken away.

He responded less, so they hurt him more. They hurt him until he’d gone blind and lost his sight.

After that, they stopped.

He was just so alone, and so sad and wanted everything to end. He wondered if he was dead, but knew that he was still alive. Could feel the chains, could feel the cold stone floor. Could still smell and breathe.

The mediwizard lied. He was still alive. He thought he should stop trusting people. They always fed him lies, and hope.

He should have known there was no escape.

Sometimes he thought he was stuck in a nightmare where he’d never wake… but could not figure out whether his time in Hogwarts a dream, and this was his reality? Or if he was stuck in one huge nightmare where he would never wake.

He cried.

Asked if there were others like him who were unlucky enough to be hurt like this… for no good reason. He wished them death.

He wanted to die.

* * *

Harry was fed actual food for the first time.

They’ve put a bandage around his head to cover his eyes, telling him he’ll eventually see again. It took awhile and when it was time to take it off, they placed him on a bed.

It was odd to be on a bed, when he’d been used to feeling splintered wood, and rough stone against his bare body.

They took care of him, and told him, “you’ll get better soon.”

And Harry just told them, “I don’t want to… please leave me alone.”

When he could see again, he saw a monster before him.

He was told this man was Lord Voldemort and he will call him master if he knows what’s good for him.

So he did.

* * *

The monster fucked him often, chose to treat him like an animal but he was better than all the others.

Lord Voldemort healed him and fed him food. He fed him scones, his favorite.

Soon, he gained back the weight he lost. He was treated like a pet and Voldemort referred to him as his beloved.

He gave him everything if Harry begged for it.

He learned how to use the words “Please master… please let me.”

And Voldemort would give in.

Except for freedom. Except for death.

* * *

His master had red eyes, and had a snake that can talk. He was very familiar, with his voice and all, but he was all shrouded in the shadows, always covered in a dark cloak and stank of dark magic.

“ _Does it hurt?_ ”

Harry knew the pain he felt had grown numb but said, “yes.”

“Do you want it to stop?”

Harry stilled, and pleaded, “Will you kill me?”

The man vehemently said, “No.”

Harry felt his heart break and quietly replied, “then… it will never stop.”

Voldemort traced his face, taking in his sunken face, and the dry matted hair.

“It can…”

At this, Harry started crying. “Master… please don’t lie… I’m tired… of hearing lies.”

“Shh.”

He found himself pressed against the monster, the very one that ordered his torture and abuse.

And now he was being comforted.

Harry hated it and yet he let it be, and stayed still. Nothing good happened if he struggled. He was done.

He just wanted to rest.

“Perhaps… I should have killed you. So you did not have to suffer like this. I should grant you sweet mercy.”

Harry froze as fingernails that were so sharp, shredded his back. He felt blood loss.

“And yet, I cannot let you go. You are far too precious to me. So… illogical… this feeling that haunts me...”

His back was slowly healed until not a single trace of the wound remained.

“I wish to see your memories… there is something, I must know. Look at me, my pet.”

Harry was laid gently upon his back, and his master towered over him, red eyes staring intently.

“Master,” Harry whispered, and let him in.

Memories came flashing by and then...

* * *

He remembered Tom Riddle.

His longest crush.

Harry thought it was foolish he didn’t act on his desires, when he was being pursued by the older guy.

He didn’t know what to do. He was so flustered and so flabbergasted that someone could be interested in him.

If only Tom was more forceful, he thought. He would have given in… and said yes, a hundred times over.

But he didn’t know what to do with his feelings.

He found himself stalking the older guy, knew that he was in the ministry and climbing ranks.

Meanwhile, Harry could never find himself dating any other girl or boy for that matter.

He kept on seeing Tom’s face in every other person who got close to him and thought he was cursed, wondered if he was in love. He read about Tom during his time in Hogwarts, befriended his friends and thought maybe, once he was older, he’d chase the man himself.

But at fifteen years old, he had other priorities, to finish school, quidditch, and try to be better, instead of his mediocre self.

He’d always cherish the stupid book about the Dragon and the Princess… the one that started it all… and he tried his best to do better in class, inspired by Tom.

He started growing, and people noticed. They praised him.

One day, he told himself he’d say sorry for being an idiot.

He still struggled with his feelings, and when he saw him, Tom Riddle, in Hogsmeade, he was so surprised he almost blurted out something he’d been wanting to say.

‘Will you go out with me?’

Then the nightmare happened.

* * *

Harry was left alone then, was told to sleep and was promised, “This will all be over soon.”

So he slept.

It was a long dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, Harry saw Tom Riddle, who was nursing him to health, looking so tired and relieved.

Immediately, there were white robed wizards and Harry found himself gasping for breath, afraid. He looked at Tom and felt unease.

Tom Riddle had red eyes, how strange, for he always thought they were blue. They were eerie reminded him of something scary...

_A monster._

_The evil thing that plowed his insides and filled it with only pain._

“Breathe, Harry… _Breathe_.”

Harry tried to, and with the soft and steady commands, he got over his panic attack. Tom Riddle then dismissed the wizards.

“Those were your healers from St. Mungos. Something happened when we were returning from Hogsmeade that day. You were cursed to experience a never ending nightmare. The after effects are severe. I’m afraid a lot has happened… ever since Grindelwald’s followers kidnapped you. I’m sorry I could not protect you from them... I should have known… I’ve been told your memory has been tampered with so you may not quite remember things as they are… A lot of the things you’ve experienced in the dream can carry over to reality. So, we’ll take it slow. Drink.”

Harry drank and almost dropped the glass. The crystal white water in his mind’s eye was switching colours between yellow and white and red… but upon tasting it, it was just plain water. Not piss blood or shit.

He downed it and gave it back to Tom with trembling hands.

“How are you feeling?”

Harry recalled the nightmare. The never ending pain and torture. The tears began and couldn’t stop it.

“I was… so scared, Tom.” Harry confessed and his hands wiped his tears, “I wanted to die… so badly. I just wanted it to end… They hurt me… defiled me… It wouldn’t stop…”

Tom pulled him in an embrace and kissed the top of his forehead, “I know. You’re safe now, Harry. You’re safe… none of that was real. Just nightmares.”

Harry nodded, his body still so weak. He reached out and touched Tom’s face, “Are you real?”

Tom nodded.

“Can I see, my family?” Harry asked, in a small voice.

Tom looked at him, his face devoid of emotion, “That’s not possible…”

Harry, who was still in Tom’s arms pushed himself away and asked “Why?”

Tom hugged him and Harry couldn’t see his face as Tom whispered, “They’ve all been killed. Harry… Harry, calm down.”

“Let me go! You’re lying Tom. I want to see them… I want to see mother… and father. They can’t be dead.”

Tom held him saying, “They are… After you’ve been hit by the curse, they signed up to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. They tried to find the ones responsible for hurting you. They became targets, and the dark lord’s followers murdered your brother. It took awhile before I found you, and I kept you safe…”

Harry felt his heart break, and felt guilt at this.

It was all his fault. “No… you’re lying.”

“I’m sorry… Harry”

He finally managed to wrench himself free and clambered down the bed only to collapse, unable to support his weight.

“You can’t walk. Months of disuse have caused your muscles to deteriorate.”

Harry could only feel panic, as he tried again and again to stand up but could only crawl.

“Don’t worry… This is only temporary. You’ll be able to walk if you behave and let me help you.”

Harry curled up on the floor saying, “I want to see my family… Want to see them… Please… Please Tom. Please let me…”

Tom knelt down and picked him up like he weighed nothing.

“We’ll visit their graves once you’re well. Okay?”

Harry felt so small when Tom carried him back to bed.

“Why… why are you so kind to me?” Harry asked, and it was almost heartbreaking, the way the boy looked at Tom, as if he was his saviour, as if he was the only thing holding him from breaking apart.

Tom’s smile was of the devil’s, not that Harry could see it, what with the man’s lips pressed against his neck.

“I care for you a great deal, Harry… and you only deserve the best.”

* * *

Harry was a darling, beginning to act like his former self, now that the nightmare was over. He was once again reading books, and he was slated to attend his fifth year in Hogwarts after a year of therapy but Tom dissuaded him, saying they would never understand what he went through.

So Harry stayed in his utter loving _care_.

The boy still had undiscovered feelings for him, and he only had to push. A body that has only known pain when given bliss was easy to manipulate.

* * *

Harry was visited by healers periodically. Sometimes, he saw strangers, witches and wizards who shared his pain who had their families ravaged by the brewing war. His friends came over, hugging him, and saying they’re relieved he was safe but after visiting once, he never saw them again.

He learned shortly about the events in the wizarding world.

“There is a new Dark Lord at large and it would be best if you remained in acting Prime Minister Riddle’s care.”

“A Dark Lord?”

“No one can say his name… for if you do, his death eaters will find and kill you.”

No one else wanted to take him in and the Potter family estates are heavily damaged from the attacks. Harry wasn’t sure how long Tom’s hospitality would last.

So one day, after Tom returned from his duties, Harry asked him a question.

“How long are you going to take care of me, Tom? I’m… useless here… You should give me to my relatives.”

Tom shook his head, “I’m not troubled at all, Harry. Don’t worry about it. I want to take care of you. Let me. Please.”

Tom kissed Harry’s knuckles and Harry frowned.

“Why?”

“I desire you, more than anything in the world, Harry.”

“But… but I rejected you… so many times,” Harry said, remembering how he was during Hogwarts and how he must have hurt Tom so much.

“That’s all in the past, Harry.”

Tom pressed his forehead against his.

“Let me kiss you.”

It was a whisper.

And those lips glided to his unprotesting ones.

Harry’s robes were taken off, with a wave of a hand, “Tom...what… what are you doing?”

“Don’t fight me, Harry. I’ve wanted you, for so long. Be a good boy and spread your legs. I’ve known for a long time now… that this is what you want. Don’t deny yourself.”

Tom was still wearing his ministry garments, and merely loosened his tie, before climbing on the bed.

“Spread it, Harry. Wider.”

Harry blushed, he slowly spread his legs, and Tom pushed it apart, until he was gaping open.

“So… pretty.”

Harry blushed as Tom began tracing him slowly.

“You’re not troubling me at all… In fact, I would very much like it, if you stayed here, warming my bed.”

“No.. that’s… that’s wrong.”

Harry closed his eyes when Tom’s breath ghosted upon his chest and pressed his torso against his wide open legs, spreading it even further.

He gasped when a tongue was upon his nipple and a hand closed around his member.

“Don’t be shy…”

“But I’ve never-”

Tom laughed at this, and slid a finger inside his ass.

“I’ll make you feel good, Harry. I want to hear you… moan. Scream.”

“Nghh… uh… Tom… fuck.”

Harry bit his lip and tried to stifle the embarrassing sounds.

“Let it out, Harry. You have such a _ssssweet voice_.”

Somehow, the way Tom said it, elongating the s like a snake made it all the more hotter.

“Ahhhng! Ahhh.” Harry knew it was just and finger and another hand around his dick, but he felt overly sensitive. The hand started pumping.

And Harry felt his eyes close off.

” _Look at me. Don’t close your eyes._ ”

Harry opened it and couldn’t believe the lewd sounds coming out of his mouth. He licked his lips and was met with tongue. He couldn’t breathe.

Tom looked so hungry.

Tom was scissoring with his fingers, stretching him, and pushing it in, deeper and faster. The guy he was in love with for years was touching him. Saying dirty _dirty_ words.

”I’ll fill you up with something much _better_. And _you’ll moan my name over and over, you little slut. Look at how you spread your pretty legs. How much your hole likes getting fucked. Why don’t you come for me, Harry.”_

Harry came hard and he was a twitching mess on the bed until all of a sudden, he couldn’t anymore.

“Wha— no…”

Tom kissed him, delving deep into Harry’s mouth with his tongue, and wandleslly affixing the boy’s hands above his head.

“We’re going to have a long night, Harry… you’ll have to beg if you want to come again.”

Soon, Harry found three fingers inside his ass, scissoring and stretching him, all the while, Tom was kissing him, still fully clothed.

“Nghh stah” Harry groaned when Tom inserted another finger, curling it against a spot in him that felt so good. It felt too big, almost painful, but he couldn’t even finish his words.

“Stop? Never…”

“ _It...feels good. Tom.”_ Harry hissed, in parseltongue, not that Harry knew it.

Tom’s eyes smouldered, and he lifted the boy’s leg over his shoulder and began pressing in.

Harry grimaced at Tom’s girth, “s _o… big.”_

It kept on going in, until he could feel the Tom’s balls against his ass. He was still pressing in, until it hurt.

“ _Feel… so full… Tom…”_

Harry clenched and unclenched. He was not used to the feeling, but it seemed like his body just wanted to swallow Tom. Tom groaned and began to move. Harry let out a moan and another.

“Harry _. You’re so fucking tight. I will ruin you.”_

Harry felt as if he was being split in two, but the pleasure was so good, as Tom fucked him without care. He could feel strange magic in the air, as if tied to his torso, which he never wanted to look at and in horror when he did, he saw the dark mark glowing there.

“s _top… stop Tom! Nghh no There’s… ngh something-_ ”

Harry felt a hand pumping his cock in rhythm with how Tom fucked him. The bed was creaking so loudly, and he felt afraid and light headed even when he was so hard.

He struggled away, but his hands wouldnt budge from above his head. And it didn’t feel amazing anymore.

It was horrible and it felt like rape and he started crying but Tom wouldn’t stop.

“ _Y_ _ou want this Harry. Doesn’t it feel good?”_

It felt so good too that he was twitching body of nerves underneath the man. But he shook his head denying it.

” _no? You don’t want this?”_

Harry let out a broken moan. Tom grinned as he saw Harry’s face twist in pleasure. “I told you _I won’t stop.”_

Tom was merciless, plowing into him, “ _Don’t you want to come?”_

Harry found Tom’s fingers tracing his face, and a finger was in his mouth, and instinct took over and he began licking it, sucking it.

“ _Such a slut._ ”

Harry tried to deny it, but Tom grinned nastily as he stopped moving, “ _Come on, Harry. Say it. You’re a slut. I won’t move if you don’t.”_

Harry found his body pushing against the dick in his ass. He didn’t want to do it, but his body was moving against it and he saw Tom’s fingers, wet with his saliva, come out of his mouth and he started tracing down his body, down towards the disgusting mark on his torso that went all the way down to his crotch, and began pumping his dick.

It was so Hot.

He couldn’t breathe and he was sweating like there was a furnace wherever Tom touched.

“Say it!”

Harry closed his eyes, and Tom squeezed his dick hard until it hurt, pumping it rough and fast.

“ _I’m a slut!”_

Harry felt broken as he said those words.

There was only silence as he let the tears fall. And then Tom began to move.

“ _Good… My perfect little sssslut. Does my slut want to come?”_

Harry nodded, and met Tom’s thrust with what little movement his body could afford.

“ _Say please._ ”

Harry assumed the role easily, “ _Please… please let me come, master… I want… want it so badly please.”_

Tom groaned, digging in his fingers, and making Harry’s hips bleed. “ _Hurts… nghhh. Master...”_

It was as if his own words triggered him. Harry could feel two images in his mind melding, of Tom, and of Voldemort, the source of his nightmare.

It felt like they were one and the same now.

Tom started choking him then.

“Even with fucking memory charms, you still remember it. Very well then, my pet. Let’s make this more interesting. Let’s use your favourite curse… Crucio _.”_

Harry could feel his eyes roll at the back of his head as Tom cast the cruciatus. He was fucked within an inch of his life, and he started begging, as his body convulsed against the curse that heightened the pain and shot his endorphins to the sky.

“Master! Please… Please let me come. Want to… Come… Ngh… Ahh _!”_

“More, Harry. More.”

Harry bit his lips red, and sobbed, “please… I’ll do anything… Just please… It hurtsss _ss_ … please… Tom… _let me_ …let me come...”

He had the boy begging until his voice cracked and he was sobbing desperately, his mouth leaking saliva.

_“Good boy.”_

Tom undid the spell and Harry came in a twitching mess while being held under the cruciatus.

Voldemort came as well, and as he pulled out watched red and white leak out Harry’s hole.

Harry tried to struggle away, after, closing his legs, but Voldemort kept them open and froze them in place.

“Such a delight, my horcrux but I don’t want you afraid of me… I’ve grown to love how innocent you are without these memories.”

Harry looked at Tom in fear. Tom was playing with the stickiness in between them and licking it.

So wrong.

Harry couldn’t move. His body was tired and hurt but he knew he had to say something. Not again, “Please… don’t make me forget… I’ll be good.”

Harry was panicking, gasping for breath. Tom considered Harry, and said, “I detest how obsessed I am with you.”

Tom licked a strip of skin, that had Harry closing his eyes..

“Look at you. Look at what you’ve become, Harry. All this because you refused to be mine the first time around. I should have killed you when I had the chance. You’re a weakness...”

“Then kill me.” Harry offered.

“Never…”

Harry cried, hurting in ways more than one, “I… still love you Tom…”

“There you go again.”

Tom touched his face, wet with cum and spread it all over.

“You say you love me, when you don’t know the truth.”

Harry closed his eyes and Tom pulled on his hair, shaking his head this way and that..

“You love me, even when I had my men rape you, until you broke?”

Harry felt horrified.

“Oh… so you don’t know how much of it is real and how much of it isn’t? What if I told you all your nightmares are real and more? I hated you so much for rejecting me, I wished you’d suffer… Harry. And suffer you did. You were screaming. I enjoyed it. But you don’t remember that. You don’t remember being torn apart by werewolves, or vampires. I used you as a plaything with my allies. Until I got tired of it.”

Harry was shocked. Tom caressed his face then. “No… you’re lying Tom.”

“I am your master. Lord Voldemort. I did this to you. I hurt you. I’ll hurt you again and again and you say you love me.”

At this, Tom entered him again.

“I made it so that your body would desire me with or without your consent. See how easy it is to make you feel good? I marked you as my slave. I had you kill, so I can tear apart your soul and put mine in yours so you’ll never feel whole unless it’s with me. You will never die…”

Harry shook his head. The boy gasped as Voldemort began moving again. “Harry, there is no escape. You’re mine.”

Harry found his voice then, saying, “Please stop… stop...”

“Tell me the truth Harry… tell me you hate me.”

Harry was so horrified, and it was like bile spewing out of his stomach, “I don’t… can’t… hate you... Oh god… What have you done to me, Tom?”

“Only what’s right. Did you know, there was a prophecy, that marked you as mine, my equal. I do not have an equal… and I will keep it that way. I searched for clues and I found it… I watched you… observed you… You were nothing and will never be anything except a slut. You deserve this, for hurting me. I killed your parents. I killed your friends and family. I hated you that much. I hate you.”

It hurt.

“ _Please… please don’t say that. I don’t want you to hate me, Tom… please.”_

It was as if his heart broke at the thought of Tom hating him. He was so distraught. He struggled until his wrists started bleeding.

Harry couldn’t stop the tears and begged, _“It hurts… please make it stop… Please Tom? I don’t want to… no more…please… help me.”_

Voldemort let him beg, and came a second time.

He stood over Harry, observing his handy work. Harry was sobbing.

Voldemort’s eyes were half lidded, and he repeatedly ran a hand back and forth, tracing Harry’s body.

Harry found himself pulled into the Dark Lord’s arms, carried into the bathroom. He was placed inside a lukewarm tub.

Tom divested himself of his clothes and entered in a splash of water.

Harry was just crying, and Tom watched him with his smouldering red eyes, so _very hungry and riveted with his pain_.

“Come here.”

Harry was like a skittish little thing but months under his care as the dark lord taught the boy obedience.

So he went to him, stopping just hair’s breadth away.

“It hurts,” Harry began clawing at his chest looking at him, helplessly.

“ _Does it?”_

“ _It won’t stop,”_ at this Harry already tore through his chest with his fingernails, and Tom took his hands away.

He pulled the boy towards him, gently combing his hair and into another hug.

“ _Is this what you want, Harry? To be miserable with me?”_

Harry shook his head, and listened to Tom’s beating heart.

“I don’t know,” came Harry’s soft voice.

“You’ll be alright, Harry. I know what’s best for you… I’ll cast the spell. It will make the pain stop. It will only hurt a little.”

Harry closed his eyes when Tom pointed a wand to his head. “Obliviate.”

* * *

It took months before Harry could leave the bed by himself.

He’s gotten used to Tom’s chambers, his servants, and his care.

He had to pee though, and he was tired of waiting for his servants or calling for them. He was not an invalid.

It was a struggle at first, but he made it to the bathroom by himself in one piece.

He did his business and struggled to tie the sash around his waist after cleaning himself when he heard things breaking.

“Where is he! Find him or I will have your heads.”

Harry thought the angry voice was rather familiar. Then, he saw Tom bursting into the bathing room with his burning red eyes. He was livid with rage.

“You! What the fuck were you thinking?”

Tom had never looked so angry at him. Harry immediately lost his balance and slid on the floor, cowering.

“Sorry… sorry... Please don’t hurt me.”

Tom’s eyes softened, and ran to his side, cradling his trembling form. “I’m not going to hurt you, Harry… I’m sorry I scared you… I was just alarmed to find you missing. I can’t lose you again.”

Harry looked so vulnerable then, and hugged back.

“I… can walk now, Tom… you don’t have to carry me anymore… see.”

Tom pressed him onto his chest. “Don’t be foolish. You will wait until the healers say you’re fine to walk. Don’t do this again… I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

* * *

Tom Riddle took advantage of the boy’s state of mind and body.

He asked for Harry’s hand in marriage and Harry accepted easily, securing the Potter assets for himself.

Harry was horrified to find the dark mark etched on his torso, but when he asked Tom, Tom replied, “I don’t see anything. I only see smooth skin.”

They even had him painted with Tom, photographs taken, only to show Harry that he had a smooth torso that was unmarred and utterly flawless.

Harry thought he was going insane but kept it to himself.

When Harry was taken to parties, he spied men and women with the same brand on their wrists. He pointed it out to Tom who kissed him on the lips saying, “Harry, you are seeing things again. They’re not here to harm you… they’re our friends.”

Sometimes, he’d shock Tom speechless with his confessions, “You know, I think I loved you back in third year… I guess I was just too shy to say it, too confused… I dreamed about you, a lot… and they were really hot dreams too. But now, at least we’re together right?”

Tom would always treat him so very gently afterwards, almost to the point that Harry thought something was wrong. He would then continue to spoil Harry, cancel all his plans, and just stay with him, listen to every word he said. So Harry didn’t do it very often, if at all.

Tom never ever said he loved him, but it was during those times that he thought Tom did. So Harry said "I love you" enough for both of them.

When Harry remembered a name in the middle of the night, he told Tom about it, “Avery… I know…. it was Avery, I heard his name in my dreams. He raped me Tom… He cast the-” Tom silenced it with a kiss, “Avery is dead.”

“But… but I just saw him, Tom… I saw him, and he was there when they crowned you minister.”

“Harry, how many times do we have to do this? He is dead, or do you want to see his dead body until you believe me?”

Harry trembled then, and curled up against Tom, finding it easier and easier to just agree. “... I suppose… he’s dead. I must be imagining… things.”

Tom pet him and kissed his forehead, “You worry me, sometimes. Have you been taking your medicine?”

They were cuddling in bed.

Harry frowned and said, “Not always… I think, the medicine is bad. It makes my chest hurt, Tom. Right after drinking it…”

“That’s because you’re sick, Harry. It’s good for you. You’ll drink it for me, if you love me.”

Harry was unsure about this.

“Did you drink the medicine for today?”

Harry slowly shook his head.

The Dark Lord was annoyed. He placed a hand on Harry’s sternum and forced his magic down. Harry gasped as Voldemort’s magic coursed through him and left him feeling faint, almost strong enough for him to lose consciousness. He felt disoriented.

Harry lay there, exhausted and watched as masked women, his husband’s servants came. Tom called them the Knights of Walpurgis… Some fancy name for the protectors of Wizading Kind, like a bunch of aurors.

Voldemort raised a hand and a privacy ward was erected, ensuring Harry would never hear.

“Who among you, forgot to feed him the potion?”

Silence.

“Well, if no one will step forth and admit the crime, I shall execute you one by one.”

A young woman, fresh out of hogwarts crawled to kiss his feet..

“I’m at fault, my lord. Master Harry was against it, and promised he would drink it on his own so I let him be.”

The woman prostrated herself and whispered a plea, “please forgive me, my lord.”

Voldemort was incensed, “Avada Kedavra.”

“I told you not to listen to him. If you want to keep your heads, you will do as I say. Understand?”

Harry was shivering in bed, “Tom…where… where did you go?”

Voldemort ignored him in favour of his servants, “Dispose of this body and bring me the potion, now.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Harry tried to stand up and it got him dizzy. His robe fell around his arms, and he looked at the dark mark on his belly, ignoring that it was red and inflamed.

Tom looked so angry… it was scary. He wanted Tom to stop feeling angry. It was giving him a headache…

He felt hot, like he was about to have a fever. He just wanted Tom. Wanted Tom to say everything was okay.

Lately, that was all that mattered.

He stumbled against Tom and asked with a rather childlike voice, “Is… she alright?” Harry gestured at the witch on the floor.

Tom kissed Harry, plastering a kind smile.

“Harry. I merely cursed her to fall asleep. You’re imagining things.”

“Oh… I’m sorry… I always…I know I’m sick…sorry Tom. I’m a bother...”

Harry was about to cry again, and Tom shook his head. “You’re never a bother, Harry. Don’t say that...”

Harry was still unsure until Tom kissed him, once, twice… and some more.

Eventually the kisses made him feel better and Harry pleaded, “Come to bed… please. I’m cold.”

Tom cast a warming charm, and fixed the boy’s robes around himself, tying the sash in the middle.

The body was disposed quietly, and while Voldemort could have done it himself, it was always good practice for his minions to do the same.

Harry flinched when the servants he hated so much came back and appeared with a small glass vial laced with fluxweed and belladonna.

“Drink this, for me?”

Harry couldn’t say no. He loved Tom.

Harry downed it, and immediately clutched at his chest.

“Tom… I don’t feel so good.”

The Dark Lord laughed, taking the vial away from Harry’s hands. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Voldemort observed his beloved.

“I’m scared… I can’t… can’t breathe. T-Tom… Help...”

“I’m here, Harry _. Soon, the pain will be gone._ ”

* * *

Voldemort groomed the boy into the perfect companion whose innocence was the oasis he had throughout his long dark rule as Britain’s dictator. He kept him sickly and frail, enjoying the act of caring for his _beloved._

Many who tried to save the boy from the abuse have failed. They were prosecuted, and killed. In return, it only served to heighten the Dark Lord’s paranoia and he locked the boy up in a glass cage, only ever taking him out in parades and parties where the security made it impossible for anyone to harm him.

Harry Potter remained as his fifteen year old self, unable to age and completely unaware of the atrocities his husband committed.

He was very much in love with him and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I'd like to know if you have any suggestions, comments, criticisms, or any concerns you want addressed.


End file.
